A Wolfs Mountain Book 1 A Ginger Wolf
by cedes464
Summary: This is about a ginger wolf that will alter the Great Wolf Clans forever.  Please leave helpful and positive reveiws please. This is my first story I have ever writen. this is not about 100% wolf. Hope you all like it.


A WOLFS MOUNTAIN

Chapter 1: A Ginger Pup

One dark winter day, a mother wolf had just given birth to a litter of five cubs. Three were female and two were male. Two of the females had a tawny pelt like their father, both of the males were brilliant silver like their mother, but the third female had a Ginger pelt. None of the mothers wolfs kin were ginger neither were her mates but somehow this darling pup had a ginger pelt, when she was born the mother wolf took to her faster than the other pups. The pups where named by their mother of course, an ancient tradition made by the elder wolves of the old times. The larger tawny female was named Sairona and the smaller one Prose, the larger male was named Hiro and the smaller one Gindor. The mother wolf wanted the ginger pup to have a very unique meaningful name so she named her after the Guardian Wolf of the Stars. Celius.

Mother wolfs are more alert after giving birth than any other times in their live since the now have newborn pups who can't see or hear." So helpless they are before they're able to even walk." the mother thought to herself. She heard a strange rustling outside the den; she knew no one interrupts a bonding tradition. Her instincts were yelling DANGER. Suddenly a large male Gray Wolf stepped into the den. "UROVA, YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME! YOU AND GROFNOR ANNOUNCED IN FRONT OF THE PACK THAT YOU'RE MATES? KNOWING I WAS OUT ON A SCOUTING MISSION! YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU AND I WOULD BE MATES AND NOW YOU GIVE BIRTH TO HIS PUPS!" the Gray Wolf yelled. The wolf was in a complete rage, Urova instincts were going haywire saying "RUN! SAVE YOUR PUPS! FIGHT!" she rose up as tall as she could with her tail raised, ears shoved forward, and eyes locked with his and yelled "I SAID THAT BECAUSE I WAS YOUNG BUT I FELL FOR GROFNOR BEFORE YOU EVEN ARRIVED AT THIS PACK! ANYWAY I CAN CHOOSE TO DO WHAT EVER I PLEASE! I DO NOT NEED TO OBEY YOU!" With this the Grey Wolf snapped and screamed "THEN YOU SHALL NOT LIVE!"

Killing another wolf was a serious crime as was interrupting a bonding tradition so the Grey Wolf decided he will not go down without a fight, He wanted to hurt Unova so badly his body shook with anger. He became a Traknor, a Traknor is a wolf that has gone insane with rage and is very dangerous towards its own kind. Unova knew her mate could not save her since he was out on a mission for the chef. She gathered her pups in the corner; she knew the Grey Wolf was much more powerful than she was. He suddenly lunged at her; since the den was not very large she was unable to dodge the way she would have if in a clearing. Her grabbed her neck and bit down hard. She felt the warm blood flow down her neck, she turned her head as he let go for another strike and she lunged for his face. He had not expected that she would attack directly so he hesitated, that one moment was exactly what she needed she grabbed his face with her sharp fangs and she bit down as hard as she could. She felt that she had just fractured his skull, she felt him go limp. She was so relieved, that she released him. He fell to the floor with a thud. She turned to her pups that were cowering in the corner and saw that the ginger pup had its eyes and ears had opened. She was so very confused at this sight, since a pup is not even supposed to open its eyes or ears until it was 4 weeks old yet this newborn pup had somehow opened them. She saw that the ginger pups eyes where only filled with fear. She stood there watching the ginger pup star struck. Why were the pups eyes filled with fear looking at her mother? She felt jaws on her throat, it was the Gray Wolf his face was so disfigured that he looked no more a wolf than an owl did. She realized as soon as he grabbed her neck that he was the one the pup was looking at. The Grey Wolf knew he had her main artery in his grasp and thus he bit down with all his might until a large amount of blood leaked from the wound so he released her knowing she could do nothing and that her life was ending soon so he walked straight for the pups.


End file.
